<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HomeVideos.Mov by blu3boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224501">HomeVideos.Mov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi'>blu3boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Family, Yes the comfort comes first, comfort/hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapes are a window into the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha/Terry Sr., Terry Jr. &amp; Terry Sr. (Dungeons and Daddies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HomeVideos.Mov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aye welcome to my hc that terry sr is a photography/film dad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow… he’s beautiful Samantha.” A soft voice speaks from behind a camera. A young woman lies in a hospital bed, her dark skin wet with sweat, holding a large newborn baby. The cameraman fidgets with the camera as it’s being set down, trying to position it just right. Eventually he walks into frame, over to the woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… so perfect.” The woman coos, touching the infant’s face with a light hand. “Here, hold him for a bit, honey. I’m starving and that edible arrangement from your mom brought looks heavenly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughs a deep, low chuckle, carefully taking the baby in his arms. For a moment he only stands and looks at the baby in his arms, the infant looking much smaller in his arms than in the woman’s. After admiring the child, the man slowly takes a seat in the hospital chair next to the bed. For a long time, relative silence is only heard from the screen, a wide shot of the two, now three people in view. The silence is broken by the man giving a delighted hum. Looking over to the woman as she contently eats chocolate covered strawberries, he give her a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, he’s smiling in his sleep!” He says in an excited whisper. The woman puts down her snack and turns to look down at the baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that… he has your smile, hun.” She hums, reaching her hand out and setting a hand on the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he has your cuteness, darling.” He laughs softly, the woman groaning at the cheesy compliment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Terry-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ She giggles a little too loudly, causing the sleeping baby to begin fussing. “Oh now you’ve done it. Give em back.” She stretches out her arms, making grabby hands for the baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do? You’re the one with an enchanting laugh.” He gets up, the once calm bundle in his arms becoming a wriggly and upset bundle. Setting the baby in the woman’s arms, he leans over the bed and kisses her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft shushing and gentle whispers are heard as the man’s figure gets closer and closer to the camera. The frame shakes and jerks before it becomes steady, getting closer to the bed. The baby has once again fallen asleep,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess he’s already a mama’s boy. Good choice Tj, she is pretty great.” The man’s hand comes into frame, resting on top of the woman’s as she pets the infant's cheek with her finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh, can you put that away for a bit, honey?” The woman looks up at the man behind the camera. The tape abruptly ends shortly after the question is asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Teej, come to me big guy.” The woman is in frame, kneeling down in a carpeted living room. The baby from the previous tape is older here, standing up on his own, his mother’s hands hovering at his sides. The infant gurgles happily, a cloud of fluffy curls on his head and freckles scattered over his cheeks, reaching out toward the camera. Taking a moment to calculate how to move, the baby raises his foot to take a step. Miscalculating greatly, the infant raises his leg up to high and stumbles backwards, his mother catching him before he can fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! You gotta watch where you’re going sweetie.” The woman coos, helping the infant back up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby claps and giggles, returning his attention to getting to his dad. Taking an almost equally large step, he somehow steadies himself without falling. The woman watches with a delighted look on her face as the baby stumbles closer and closer to the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go big guy! Come here! Come to daddy!” The man cheers on, a hand reaching out to catch the baby before he falls. The woman holds her hand out for the camera, the ceiling shows up in the frame, a hand covers the lens briefly before the man and baby are in frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping his son into his arms, the man blows a raspberry onto the baby’s stomach. Screechy, high pitch giggles ring through the room. The woman begins laughing behind the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry let him try and walk back to me.” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the baby back down, letting him become balanced, the man keeps his hands close for catching purposes. The woman begins calling the baby, his head turning from his dad to look at her. Incoherent babbles come from his mouth as he takes a few steps towards her. Feeling a little too confident, the baby begins to walk faster towards the woman, slipping and falling before either parent can catch him. The camera is immediately set down, showing the other half of the living room as the voices of the parents begin to fawn over the baby. No cries are heard though, just silence and eventual laughter. A sigh of relief is heard as the camera is once again picked up, scanning the room quickly before the woman and baby are in frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just bounce back from anything don’t ya Teej?” The woman kisses the forming bruise on the infant's forehead, he doesn’t seem bothered one bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough walking for one day don’t ya think Sammy?” The man hums from behind the camera. The woman nods and the tape ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited, big guy?” A young child is sitting in a booster seat in the back of a minivan. The perspective is from the passenger seat, the man seemingly craning himself to face backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First grade is a big step up from kindergarten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m super excited!” The child exclaims, a lisp in his voice due to the several missing teeth in his mouth. Dark freckles are scattered across his face and arms, dark curls frame his face as he kicks his feet in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will all my friends from kindergarten be in first grade too?” He asks, eyes bright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry, we already talked about this bud. You’re going to a new school this year.” The man explains, the smile fading from the boy's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right…” He looks thoughtful for a moment, looking out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I gonna make new friends then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you will Teej!” The man assures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Terry, you always make friends wherever you go.” The woman’s voice adds while she drives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” He looks past the camera at his dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise. I’ll even pinkie shake on it.” The boy lights up, leaning forward as much as he can, holding out his pinkie. The man meeting him the rest of the way, hooks their pinkies together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clip cuts abruptly to the boy running around a playground, his backpack too big for his small frame. Chatter of adults is heard over the screams of happy children playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one is yours?” A gruff voice asks politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s right there.” A hand points to the distant figure of the boy, sitting on the grass next to another boy his age. They appear to be looking at something in the other boy’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny coincidence, he’s with my kid.” The men share a laugh before the stranger holds a hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darryl Wilson nice to meet you. My boy’s name is Grant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrence, but you can call me Terry.” The man takes the other’s in a firm handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My kid is Terry Jr.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two talk for a long time. About what they do for work, about their wives and kids until the school bell rings, corralling them to go inside. As the man makes his way to the school, the sound of heavy footsteps gets louder along with the yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! Dad! Daddy! Daddy!” The man turns around just in time to have his son collide with his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouchy.” The boy shakes off the small crash and becomes an energetic ball yelling for his dad again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry Jr, you have to use your words son. Deep breaths, like mom taught you, remember?” The man keeps his voice gentle and calm, watching as the child takes in a few deep breaths, just as excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! Your promise came true! It really did!” He jumps up and down, unable to contain his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make a friend already bud? That’s great.” A hand from behind the camera tussles the boy’s hair as they continue walking to the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! His name is Grant and he brought pokémon cards and he’s really cool!!” As the kid continues to ramble about his cool new friend, the tape ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man and woman are seen holding each other in a kitchen. It’s nighttime, evident by the dark window above the sink. Soft jazz music plays as they gently sway back and forth in the kitchen. Turning in circles, the woman’s head on the much taller man’s chest, both have a happy, content expression on their face. No talking happens between them for a long time. Just the sound of the floor creaking occasionally and the smooth sound of Ella Fitzgerald’s voice filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My funny valentine-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ The woman sings softly along with Miss Fitzgerald, her voice quiet and out of tune. The man moves her hands to around his neck and his hands to the small of her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet comic valentine-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman leans up on her tippy toes to try and kiss her husband. Meeting her half way, the two share a soft kiss in this quiet moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom? Dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A smaller figure enters the frame, the two pulling away from their kiss. The boy’s voice sounds scratchy and tired. The woman immediately opens her arms for the boy to come to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Teej, what’s wrong sweetheart?.” The child immediately hugs the woman, stars cover his pajamas and a stuffed cat is held in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t sleep cause I had a bad dream and- and you and dad weren’t in your room.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whimpers quietly as the man kneels down and wraps his arms around the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh big guy, do you want to come sleep in our bed tonight?” The man rubs circles into the boy’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I stay up a little and listen to music with you two?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sniffles, dragging a sleeve across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults share a look before the woman nods her head “yes”. The man scoops the boy up into his arms, helping his wife up as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to dance with us to Ella for a bit?” He asks, the boy nodding his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resuming their soft dance, a new dance partner now in the mix, the three sway for a while. The woman holds the boy’s small hand and rests her other hand on her husband's shoulder. All is quiet once more, just Ella’s voice softly lulling the tearstained boy back into slumber. The tape ends once the two confirm the child to be asleep, the man walking over and fiddling with the camera before the tape ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, why are you recording?” The boy appears older in the clip, around eight or nine. Sitting in front of a bowl of cereal, morning light spilling into the dining room. The camera is set down on the table, pointing at the confused kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not record? Something interesting might happen.” The man replies simply, bringing a cup of coffee up to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, it just seems weird to record stuff for no reason.” The kid shrugs, occasionally glancing at the camera while he spoons lucky charms into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I do have a reason to record?” The man points out, biting into a bagel. The boy looks over to his father, a confused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so you do have a reason to record breakfast on a Tuesday morning?” He tilts his head a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my reason being I want to.” The man answers simply, making the child groan loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought you were gonna tell me something important!” The kid whines, grumpily continuing to eat cereal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something important might happen though Tj!” The man insists with a laugh. “What if aliens were to crash into the house right this very second? Be a bummer if I wasn’t recording.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid rolls his eyes and quickly finishes the rest of his breakfast. Drinking the sweet, sugary milk from the bowl, the boy wipes his face and gets up. Walking out of frame, the man laughs to himself at the annoyance he’s caused his son. Coming back into frame, the kid slings his backpack over his shoulder and begins to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bus is here, I’ll see ya later.” He calls out. The man looks like he’s waiting for something as he gets up to turn off the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you!” The son yells last minute before the front door is heard closing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiles softly to himself as the tape ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tape after tape of this happy family plays. Them going to the beach, the kid wiping out on a boogie board several times. Piano recitals throughout various stages of the boy’s life, him getting better with age and practice. Birthday parties and anniversaries. The father and son filming a cooking show-esque tape where they make breakfast for the woman for mother’s day. Happy memory after happy memory replays over and over again in the dark living room. The same living room in the videos. The same coffee table, same couch, same boy sitting too close to the television. Much older, a teenager, that happy spark in his eyes long since dead. He sits hunched over, and a blanket draped over him as a pile of tapes sit around him. The light flicks on, causing the boy to squint and shield his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tj? It’s midnight, why are you up so late?” The woman walks into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around the room. Seeing the tapes scattered around the room, the shirt her son is wearing. A shirt that isn’t his. She understands. Kneeling down next to him, she ejects the tape from the player, the video of happiness and childhood stolen from her son stopping. Staring at their reflections in the black screen, the woman frowns. Dislikes how old she looks, how old her son looks.  The dark circles and worry line encompassing his once wonderfilled eyes. His bright rosy cheeks are now blotchy and tear stained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so much like him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on sweetie. You should get to bed.” She whispers, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy holds his arms open, hot tears falling down his cheeks. As his breath hitches and gets caught in his throat, he can’t look at the woman. Quickly he’s enveloped in his mother’s warmth. Her voice comforting and sweet, but Terry is still cold. Someone is gone and can’t add to the warmth. Terry is sure he’ll never feel truly warm ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had so many kinnie feelings and i just had to write about my dad cuz i miss him dni</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>